Year One
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It’s BBRae’s first anniversary! (Love You Universe) (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


**_If you've read any of my gLee stories, you'd know my birthday was Tuesday but today is my mother's birthday and in honor of her, here you go!_**

**_Enjoy and review!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

"Changeling, stop doing this!" Raven yelped.

"What I do?" He blinked.

She pushed him out of her face. "Stop staring at me while I sleep! And stop being so close to my face while I sleep!"

"But I love you so much, Rae!"

"I love you too but it freaks me out. Please stop."

"I'll try." He wrapped his arm around her and cuddled close.

"Gar?" She raised a lavender eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Holding my wife." He smiled.

"I have to get up. There's so many things to do today-"

"No. It's our anniversary and I want to stay in bed with you all day."

"I know it's our anniversary but we have responsibilities."

"No, we don't. I got the day off from 'Wing, I made you breakfast. It's our first anniversary; let me enjoy you."

She smiled despite herself. "I'm not a muffin."

"Who enjoys muffins?"

She laughed. "You ate a muffin two days ago!"

"But I didn't enjoy it."

"You ate three."

"I have to eat, Rae."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What about our children?"

"The best thing about me getting closer to Bee is she'll do stuff for me if I ask."

"Shouldn't your bond be its own reward?"

"Huh?" His nose wrinkled.

"We shouldn't take advantage of our friends."

"We'd do it for them! Especially since it's our _first_ anni-"

"First anniversary. Yeah, I got it." She rubbed his back. "We'll have to do something for Karen."

"So far fruit has been a great gift."

"She did thank me for the apples and strawberries… What else can we give her?"

Changeling wrinkled his face in thought. "Maybe raspberries?"

"Raspberry what?"

"I don't know. Chocolate raspberry something."

"We'll think about it- You made me breakfast?"

He opened his eyes and lifted his head from her shoulder. "Oh yeah! Hungry?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I suppose."

**_pagebreak_**

"Where's Mommy and Daddy now?" Charlotte asked.

"They're still in bed, baby." Bumble Bee told her. "They're not coming out except to go potty."

"Why?"

Bumble Bee's eyes widened when every child looked at her. "Cuz they want to spend time just them two. It's their anniversary. They want to remind themselves of the commitment they made last year when they got married."

"Will my mommy and daddy do that?" Christopher wanted to know.

"I don't know, honey. People usually go all out for the first one so your daddy might do something extra special for your mommy."

"Why didn't Daddy do something special for Mommy?" Charlotte felt her mother was being jipped.

"He did. He knows your mommy would like nothing more than to be alone with him for a whole day."

Charlotte smiled. "Can Bas and I make a card for them?"

"Yes, you can." Bumble Bee tapped her nose. "That's so sweet of you."

**_pagebreak_**

"Gar?" Raven prodded her husband. "Gar, wake up."

Changeling snorted awake. "Huh? Huh?! Oh, hey, Rae."

She poked him. "I'm tired of sleeping. And I'm hungry."

He checked the time. "It is after noon. How about I find something for us to eat?"

"Okay."

He got up and put his slippers on to shuffle out, yawning widely the while.

She sat back in the bed and thought of what to do. She could get a book but for the first time in fifteen years, she didn't want to read. She wanted to go out and get some air.

_Wow!_

When Changeling came back, she told him her idea. He couldn't pick his jaw up.

"That's not funny."

He shook himself. "Okay. Whatever you want. Let's go outside."

"Maybe we can explore the island, go into town?"

"Sure."

**_pagebreak_**

After spending time on the island, Changeling and Raven went into town. They walked around for a while before gravitating towards the bookstore. The one that held every type of book there was.

"Yes! You have _Captain Underpants_!" Changeling cheered.

"_Captain Underpants_?" Raven was stumped.

"It's a great book!" His green eyes shone.

Her lips twitched. "I found this book."

"_1001 Uses for Flowers_." He read. "Cool."

"We have so many flowers around now. The garden, my powers. We need to do something with them."

He nodded. "That makes a lot of sense actually. Okay, let's get our books and go to a coffee shop."

"Great idea."

"I got a million of 'em!" He looked around to make sure no one was looking then kissed her.

Her heart melted with love for this giant goofball.

**_pagebreak_**

"All day?!" Charlotte was stricken.

"Yes." Bumble Bee bit back a laugh.

Charlotte pouted. "I don't think I like anniversaries."

"I know it's hard to be without your parents. For them to be so close and you can't see them. But they will be tucking you in tonight."

"Promise?" Charlotte's bottom lip wobbled.

"Scouts honor."

"What's a scout?"

"A girl scout or boy scout."

"What's that?"

Bumble Bee explained, just thankful the little girl was off her parents.

"You know a lot about scouts, Bee." Kid Flash noticed his fiancée was looking at him for talking to the enemy. He gulped.

"Well I know a lot." Bumble Bee shrugged. "Come on, guys. Let's get ready for second training."

The kids began cheering. "Yay!"

**_pagebreak_**

"Do you like your dinner?" Changeling eyed his wife in fear.

She nodded as she demolished her meal. "Thank you."

He turned a darker shade of green watching her eat so much meat so viciously. "Are you- are you still hungry?"

She finished her food and wiped her face daintily. "A little."

He gave her another helping of chicken. "Here you go."

She picked up her fork. "Thank you for not mocking my intake. I think it's cravings."

He blinked. _Cravings! _It made sense now. "I would never mock you-!" At her pointed look, he amended, "Again! I would never mock you again!"

She smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back warmly. "You're welcome."

**_pagebreak_**

"You were gone for forever!" Charlotte complained.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Changeling kissed her cheek. "We just wanted to spend time together."

"Aunt Karen said you were "reconfirming your love"."

Raven blushed. "Yes."

"She said I had to be patient and one day, if I'm lucky, I'll want that, too."

Raven smiled. "I can tell you how very wonderful it is."

Changeling grinned.

Charlotte noticed the love between her parents and made a silent vow that she'd leave them alone every anniversary if she had to. The smiles on their faces were just too big to not repeat it.


End file.
